Sweet Dreams
by Cruentus Caelum
Summary: Yuna is the daughter of High Summoner Braska, but she's not the only one. What happens when a forgotten, abandoned sister crawls out of the woodwork, and forces the summoner to give her the credit for existing that she deserves? Rated for future events, a


Squee doesn't own Final Fantasy X or any other Final Fantasy games. She doesn't own Yuna or any of the others. Just Koiya. Flamers will provide the fuel for a barbecue – anyone is welcome to donate hotdogs and marshmallows.

* * *

**_Koiya_**

There she was. The lady summoner in all her glory. Everyone cheering her praises, and her guardians standing around her proudly. I wanted to vomit. So what, she could summon aeons, and was supposed to make some big pilgrimage and defeat Sin, and bring about the Calm? I could've done that, if I had wanted to – no, if I had only gotten a _chance_ to, but let me start at the beginning.

I had never been able to figure out why they hadn't wanted me. I had always been different from my sister, but of course I was. Most people _were_, in fact, different from one another. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Out of the two of us, Yuna was two years my senior. She was 17, a celebrated summoner on her way to bring the Calm that everyone in Spira was waiting for, and I was 15, watching in the shadows as my sister was Daughter of Braska, walking in our father's footsteps. After our father had defeated Sin, the Ronso – I didn't remember his name, but I knew it started with a K – had come to the temple for Yuna. Sometimes I wondered if he had come for both of us, but I had never been called for. By now I'd resigned myself to the notion that there was just something about Yuna that was more desirable than what I had. The temple had shipped me off to an orphanage in a small town somewhere south of Luca. I had run away two days shy of my eleventh birthday. To my knowledge, they had never pressed the matter of looking for me. It was just was well; I didn't want to go back, anyway.

What I _did _want was to find my family, and show them I was just as good as my perfect sister.

When it reached me that the daughter of High Summoner Braska had become a summoner herself, it nearly drove me mad. I couldn't tell you how many nights I had spent thinking of a way to find her. When I would be able to fall asleep, her face haunted my dreams, even though it was the face of the 10-year-old child I remembered and not how she really was. And those eyes… Those stupid mismatched eyes of hers. I hated them. Not because I disliked them, but because I was jealous. I had received just one color for my eyes, and it wasn't even the one I favored out of the two options – mine were green. Was that the reason people liked her more than me? Because of her _eyes_? That was absurd. Eye color had nothing to do with talent, as far as I was concerned. It had everything to do with hating my dreams, however. They would just stare at me, unblinking, full of the innocence of a child. Yet they would taunt me, like they knew I loathed them. Like they knew I was growing to resent my sister, even hate her.

I wondered if she remembered me. I had wondered that a lot over the years. Did she ever think about me? Talk about me? Had she ever asked the Ronso why he hadn't brought dear Koiya to Besaid, too? It was a nice thought, but I doubted all of it. Why would she? Apparently I was the black sheep of the family, so what was the point? There wasn't one. But now… Oh, now there would be. Now I had her. There was only one way out of the small village we were in; with so many people around, I could surely slip away and wait, without being noticed. That was what I planned on doing, then the man in front of me moved, and I had a perfectly clear view of Miss Perfect herself. My thoughts of sneaking away were pushed back, and I just stood there with my fists clenched at my sides, slightly hidden under my billowy sleeves. I was glad I wasn't on the end of my look of distaste. I hadn't intended on anyone really seeing it and being on the receiving end, in the first place, but things don't always turn out as they are intended: Yuna saw my look, and from that point I _knew_ she remembered me. I saw it flash across her face. I saw her do a double take. For a moment we locked eyes, plain green against blue-and-green, my hurt and neglect against the favoritism bestowed on her, and I couldn't help but smirk.

I couldn't wait to see her face when I would finally get to confront her, after all this time.

* * *

**_Yuna_**

At first I didn't recognize her. Why was she looking at me with such hate? I couldn't understand it. Now she was smirking, even! Of all the nerve… But then, suddenly, as I watched the taunting look form on her face, I remembered her. I knew exactly who she was.

But how did she get here? How did she find me? How could she know? …Ha, that was a stupid question. How _couldn't_ she know? It was news across Spira that Braska's daughter was following loyally in his footsteps. That still didn't explain why she looked at me that way, though. I had never done anything myself to hurt her in any way, not that I could remember. Had I, and I had just forgotten about it?

What had happened to the Koiya I remembered?

She used to copy me all the time, when we were little. We would play dress-up and imitate the priests, and they would lecture us all the time about playing too roughly around the statues. As if two small children could possibly knock over those heavy things? It was funny to think about, now.

When I looked away, I was getting a few odd looks from my guardians. Curious looks. I hoped I hadn't done anything foolish or strange when I had gotten lost in thought.

"What's up?" Tidus asked, and I smiled at him. I had to smile, to cover up the sudden guilt that swam inside of me. She was Braska's daughter, too. She wasn't a summoner like our father before us, or me, but that didn't mean she was any less his flesh-and-blood than I was.

"We should keep going," I said. "There is still plenty of daylight left, and the next temple is not far." To my relief, nobody pressed it any further.

Koiya was gone when I looked to where she had been before.


End file.
